Oscuridad
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: En un mundo paralelo, el Harry Potter que todos conocemos vive bajo la protección del señor oscuro, sigue sus reglas y desea sus sueños. Regalo para mi amigo invisible de invierano, Drarina 1737, del foro "Amor de tercera generación"


**¡Hola! Vengo aquí a dejar mi regalo para mi amigo invisible de invierano del foro "Amor de tercera generación". Y quién me ha tocado es …. **_Drarina 1737_ **  
He intentado lograr lo mejor que pude la petición de quién me ha tocado, espero no haber desilusionado tus expectativas guapa, que lo he intentado ¡lo juro! Y me he partido la cabeza para poder agarrar el reto lo mejor posible.  
Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y me he entretenido (sí, es la verdad). **

**¡Querida Drarina! Espero os guste, te deseo el mejor de los invieranos (haha depende de dónde vivas) del mundo, y mis mejores deseos.**

**Os invito a dejar reviews, que no so cuesta nada ;)  
Besos, **Eimi.**  
**

Oscuridad

El sol entró por las hebras de aquella cortina desteñida que cubría el ventanal del salón de estar de aquella vieja casa, la madera rechinaba a causa de los cambios de temperatura todas las noches, pero mientras funcionara la chimenea no había necesidad de moverse de ahí, no aun.

Era el escondite perfecto, una casa vieja en un barrio viejo, donde no vivían más que viejos y asquerosos muggles que sólo se preocupaban de terminar sus días en paz. Aquellos seres eran estúpidos a los ojos de ellos, ya que por más tiempo que pasara, por más cosas "extrañas" que ocurrieran aun no notaban que en aquella casa, de color verde musgo los llamados "mortifagos" solían reunirse para planear la destrucción del mundo mágico y muggle como se conocía.

Aunque más que una destrucción, se planeaba un nuevo comienzo. Un comienzo para aquellos fuertes magos de sangre pura que merecían vivir, y por supuesto, demostrar que eran superiores a los seres humanos sin magia en sus venas y también que los magos con la sangre sucia por culpa de los muggles que habían querido mezclarse.

El sol otoñal no calentaba ni una hoja, pero al menos alumbraba la ciudad bajo sus fríos rayos. Y a decir verdad, era una de las épocas favoritas para los magos que se juntaban todos los jueves sin falta en aquella casa vieja de color verde.

La chimenea lanzaba humo desde el techo, demostrando que había vida dentro de la antigua construcción. Un chico, de cabello negro y desordenado apareció corriendo desde un callejón contiguo a la casa, miraba a todos lados mientras cruzaba la calle y se internaba al "jardín principal" de aquella casa, tocó la puerta con fuerza cuando estuvo parado frente a ella.

Llevaba una capa con capucha que tapaba su rostro con delicadeza, unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris por debajo de la capa. Se podía ver el brillo de sus lentes cuando se movía y el sol conseguía dar a con él. Volvió a tocar la puerta impaciente, odiaba que le dejaran parado con todos aquellos muggles paseando a su rededor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró con los ojos brillantes de una mujer, de cabello negro por igual pero desordenado, unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos y una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera, simplemente pasó a su lado, dándole como saludo un rápido "te has demorado".

- no me levantes la voz, bestia – respondió ella molesta, mientras cerraba de un portazo.

Adentro se estaba más cálido gracias al fuego de la chimenea, pero aquella aura fría no se iba del lugar, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El chico se sacó su capa y la tiró sobre una mesa de madera, y luego siguió su camino al salón de estar donde siempre solían estar todos, sus ojos verdes contrarrestaban con el negro de su vestimenta, lo que los acrecentaba.

- ¡Harry, has llegado al fin! – le celebró una silueta desde un viejo sofá, sus ojos rojos como el de una víbora pondrían la carne de gallina de cualquiera, menos de aquel chico quien simplemente asintió despreocupado hasta lanzarse de espalda a un sofá más grande.

Voldemort era su amo y señor, pero siempre le había visto como un padre y tutor, gracias a él había aprendido todo lo que sabía sobre magia y hechicería, a pesar de que había asistido un par de años a Hogwarts, pero luego se retiró por cuenta propia. Encontraba que aquel nido "de ratas" como solía llamarle, no le enseñó nada que le fuera importante. Mientras que aquel mago oscuro, poderoso y temido había conseguido enseñarle todo aquello que su cerebro necesitaba, todo aquel hechizo y maldición necesaria para la vida, además del plus de "calor familiar" (_que se note el sarcasmo_).

Es que desde los 6 meses era un chico huérfano, su madre lo había abandonado luego de asesinar a su padre, un poderoso mortifago que había caído en las garras de una sangre sucia. Había vivido los primeros 5 años de hogar en hogar, buscando aquella familia que "le quisiera por siempre", pero todas aquellas familias de muggles le temían, y a la semana de prueba lo volvían a internar.

Había algo en aquel chico que asustaba a todas las familias que se acercaban, había maldad en sus ojos, astucia en su sonrisa y "extraños poderes" en su cuerpo. Era lo que siempre todos decían. Pero todo había acabado cuando Voldemort le salvó y lo llevó, lo crio como un hijo y le dio todo lo que necesitaba, aunque para él fuera como un padre nunca se lo había dicho, no lo encontraba necesario, no eran personas que necesitaban demostrarse cariño, eran magos fuertes y no necesitaban rebajarse a idioteces como aquello.

- Estoy sediento – remarcó la última palabra el moreno, mirando a un hombre erguido y regordete, quién le miraba desde la puerta algo atemorizado – rata, tráeme una de esas bebidas muggles – le dijo ignorando su presencia, mientras con su varita jugaba con la lámpara de la habitación.

- debes dejar de beber estas cosas, cariño – siseó Bellatrix tras él.

Ella era una poderosa bruja, una mortifaga desde el principio y había conocido a su padre en sus mejores tiempos. Le había mostrado fotografías de ellos dos, demostrando que habían sido grandes amigos hasta que él cayó en las garras de "la sangre impura".

- no me digas que debo hacer – musitó mientras el hombre al que le había pedido el refresco llegaba con él. Petter Pettigrew era un idiota y un estorbo, muchas veces se lo había dicho al señor tenebroso, pero él le había dicho que era mejor tenerlo de su lado para aquellos momentos donde se necesitara "carne de cañón", y al menos sabían que sería leal, más por miedo que por otra cosa.

- Qué haces tan tranquilo aquí ¿no deberías estar instruyendo a la nueva? – le preguntó Bellatrix mientras pasaba un paño limpio por su varita.

- ¿la quién? – preguntó el chico, mientras miraba a Voldemort quien sonreía con malicia desde su posición.

- creo que no te lo he contado – murmuró, mientras movía sus manos para llamar su atención – ha llegado una chica, que viene de una numerosa familia de magos oscuros en Nueva Zelanda – sonrió, mientras miraba al moreno de anteojos quién le miraba curioso – son magos poderosos de ese lugar, así que hemos encontrado una buena oportunidad en aprender de ellos y sus hechizos contra impuros – terminó con malicia, mientras se reía sin poder contenerse.

- ¿debo yo gastar mi tiempo en aquella chica? – preguntó con asco, no le gustaba la idea de perder tiempo en alguien que no conocía.

- ¡puedo hacerlo yo! – chilló el hombre regordete, quién se arrastró hacia el señor tenebroso mientras sus dientes castañeaban.

- lo hará, Harry – dijo molesto el mago, mientras se levantaba desde su sofá – ya lo he decidido – decía mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Petter, quien seguía hincado frente al sofá donde antes estaba Voldemort – Pettigrew, necesito que vayas a por Greyback, tengo un trabajo para él – mandó al hombre, mientras seguía su camino hasta la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

- ¡mi señor! – asintió el hombre, mientras corría a buscar su varita la cual se encontraba en el mesón de la cocina para poder cumplir la petición de su amo.

- iré a descansar, Harry ve a por la chica, la encontrarás en la casa de los sustos – dijo, mientras a paso lento subía las escaleras de la casa, las cuales rechinaban por todos lados demostrando los años pasados del inmueble.

- está bien – murmuró molesto, mientras usaba su varita para desaparecer en la mitad del salón.

La casa de los sustos era su lugar favorito en Hogsmeade, recordaba siempre la primera vez que le conoció en su primer viaje a aquel pequeño pueblo cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts. Recordaba haberse alejado con aquellos amigos que había hecho, o más que eso, sus compañeros de casa.

Recordaba el goce de asustar a los niños débiles y los hechizos que practicó sin censura, ya que en el colegio de magia no les dejaban usar aquellos hechizos oscuros que había aprendido del señor oscuro.

Caminó por las calles de adoquines, que en pocos meses se llenarían de la espesa y blanca nieve que azotaba la ciudad para el frío invierno. Se movió con ligereza por la calle hasta llegar a la vieja casa de madera, realmente le traía buenos recuerdos cada vez que la miraba. Tomó el frío pomo de la puerta, lo giró y entró, sintió como a su paso el rechinar de las bisagras le daba la bienvenida.

Se estaba frío adentro, notaba la falta de vida en cada esquina de esa casa, pero los ruidos suaves que sintió en el segundo piso le hicieron saber a dónde dirigirse. Subió los peldaños de la vieja y desgastada escalera, aquella que a cada paso sonaba más y más.

Cuando llegó hasta el segundo piso, agudizó su oído para poder encontrar la fuente de los pequeños ruidos, le habían dicho que ahí encontraría a la chica de Nueza Zelanda, y aun sentía la molestia de que le enviaran a él y no a otra persona, ¡era tiempo de su vida el que estaba gastando!

Mientras se quejaba mentalmente, no se dio cuenta que alguien le miraba hasta que esta misma persona hizo sonar su garganta, con un carraspeo. Volteó a ver a la fuente del ruido, y como nunca le había pasado, sintió que había sido deslumbrado. Frente a él, como si fuera una pintura estaba una chica que le miraba de forma curiosa, sus ojos eran de un color café como el más puro chocolate, su cabello rojo algo anaranjado contrastaba con la chaqueta , negra que llevaba sobre los hombros, su cuerpo era menudo podía notarlo y sus piernas largas se veían como esculturas en los pantalones cafés apretados que usaba, pero nada le llamó más la atención que esa galaxia de pecas que se cernía sobre sus mejillas y nariz dándole un toque casi angelical, mientras bajo estas sus labios pintados de rojo brillaban con intensidad.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, con la voz seca mientras alzaba su varita cual alumbraba el lugar.

- Harry Potter – afirmó él, orgulloso de su nombre y de saberse reconocido como uno de los mortifagos más fuertes de Gran Bretaña – supongo que eres la chica de Nueva Zelanda – afirmó, mirándola sin poder despegarse.

- supones bien – afirmó ella, mientras guardaba su varita en las botas que usaba. Caminó un par de pasos hasta el recién llegado y sonrió con confianza, como si en él depositara todo lo que tenía dentro – soy Ginevra Weasley, es un gusto – se presentó, mientras agitaba la mano de él quién asentía complacido – el señor tenebroso me ha dicho que eres quién me enseñará el lugar –

- te ha dicho bien – afirmó.

- será interesante, Potter – le sonrió, mientras bajaba las escaleras de forma despreocupada.

Oh, esa chica le llamaba la atención, su carácter fuerte que había quedado claro en los pocos segundos que había estado frente a ella era lo que más le gustaba, hasta ahora. Sería interesante conocerla a fondo.

- Es asombrosa – la aduló mientras masticaba las papas fritas que tenía en un plato a un lado. Estaba absorto leyendo el periódico y sonriendo cada vez que veía las fotos donde los protagonistas se veían molestos y atemorizados, o los reportajes donde magos que no estaban dentro del círculo más especial hablaban de lo tranquilo que estaban ahora que Voldemort y compañía habían muerto.

Si supieran que estaban más vivos que nunca.

- Veo que te ha picado hondo, Harrycito – arrastró lo último, mientras con sus delgadas manos y uñas negras en punta acariciaba la mejilla del chico, sonriendo.

- sólo me asombra su poder – le dijo mirándola de forma seria – y por cierto ¿qué te importa a ti? – le preguntó enarcando una ceja. Aquella bruja era su tía favorita y era aún más porque podía decirle cualquier cosa, y ella siempre entendía todo.

- sólo lo que al mismo señor tenebroso le importaría – se sonrió, mientras se levantaba de la posición donde estaba y desaparecía por la cocina con paso alborotado.

- ¿así que también estás interesado? – preguntó el chico de los ojos verdes a la figura que entraba a la habitación, su paso fuerte lo conocía perfectamente. Volteo la cabeza hasta ver al hombre de ojos rojos, este venía acompañado de su siempre confiable mascota, cual se movía de forma zigzagueante por la habitación hasta posarse en una mesa con comodidad.

- sólo quería saber que pensabas sobre Ginevra – sonrió arrogante, el chico movió los ojos mientras volvía a echarse una patata frita en la boca. Vio como el hombre frente a él tomaba posición en su sofá favorito y se acomodaba para luego con un giro de su oscura varita prender el fuego de la chimenea, y así evitar congelarse – como digo, me parece interesante que podamos formar lazos con magos oscuros en todo el mundo, así nuestra venganza será más placentera y certera – sonrió con maldad, mientras movía sus dedos frente a él.

- en ese caso, podrías mandar a Harry a Nueva Zelanda a reclutarles – apareció Bellatrix desde la cocina, una copa de espeso y oscuro vino venía en sus manos, a la cual a ratos le daba sorbos largos, acompañado de un relamido de labios final para evitar cualquier residuo en estos.

- ¿Mandar al niño? – preguntó una sombra que hacia su aparición desde el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal. Era un hombre que no pasaba los 45 años de edad, casi joven, de cabello corto y desordenado, nariz desgreñada y siempre acompañada de un extraño movimiento de su lengua cual no podía evitar.

- Oh Barty, no te esperaba hasta más tarde – expresó algo molesto desde su sofá el mismo Voldemort, se quedó en ese lugar esperando a que el nuevo integrante fuera a saludarle como siempre solía hacerlo. El cual fue y con sigilo besó la mano de su maestro, como solía llamarle.

- lo lamento, es que he logrado terminar lo que tenía pendiente – le dijo, mientras una oscura sonrisa surcaba sus labios secos. Volvió a mirar a Harry, quién seguía en su cometido de comer ajeno a todo. Encontraba insultante que ese chico fuera el protegido del señor tenebroso, cuando él había sido mil veces más importante y leal que cualquier otro. - ¿enviarán al niño a reclutar Mortifagos? ¿a él? – preguntó incrédulo, mirando con recelo a la bruja quién solo levantaba los hombros para hacerse la desentendida.

- ¿por qué no? – preguntó Voldemort desde su posición, se levantó con suavidad logrando que el nuevo diera un paso hacia atrás, desvió su vista desde el chico de lentes hasta el recién llegado, y luego a la imperiosa bruja que se encontraba bebiendo de su copa con tranquilidad – yo no tengo tiempo para ir, y ustedes deben estar conmigo para terminar los últimos preparativos de mi regreso triunfal – le avisó, mientras acariciaba a Nagini, la cual para demostrar gusto con ese acto enroscaba y movía su cola – además, estoy gratamente sorprendido con el avance de Harry al entrenar con Ginevra Weasley – miró al nombrado, quién solo sonrió con arrogancia ante el halago.

- como vez Barty, estoy catalogado para hacer esta misión – le dijo, mientras se levantaba de un salto desde el sofá y pasaba a un lado del hombre quien le miraba entrecerrando los ojos molesto. Antes de llegar a la salida del salón se volteó y puso su mejor cara de "tristeza" - ¿o querías ir tú? – se burló y salió de la habitación con una carcajada sarcástica explotando desde su garganta.

La cara final que vio de Barty fue un poema para sus ojos, era una decepción notoria y una ira que se formaba ante cada palabra que pronuncio antes de irse. Sabía que ese hombre le tenía celos, y nada le gustaba más que pasarle por la cara su propio éxito.

Mientras caminaba con decisión a la puerta de la casa, levantó la manga de su chaqueta izquierda y vio como la temida marca tenebrosa parecía brillar contra su piel, amaba que estuviera ahí, le demostraba que era un ser fuerte y que nadie le podría ganar, aquella marca demostraba su vida, su experiencia, su fuerza y hasta su propio valor.

Era una marca que le decía que no estaba sólo, que tenía un propio fin y que debía seguir subiendo los escalones para poder ser tan fuerte como lo era el mismo Voldemort. No era su protegido por nada, no vivía con él por nada, había sido elegido por algo y esa era la razón por la que tenía que dar más de sí.

Necesitaban más soldados para poder destruir el mundo mágico como se conocía, necesitaba más fuerzas para poder ganar. No le tenían miedo a Dumbledore, ni a la orden del fénix y al ejército débil que habían creado los mismos alumnos de Hogwarts.

Ellos eran más fuertes, más grandes, más unidos.

Ellos tenían un lema que seguir, un mundo mejor. Donde se limpiaría la sangre, donde la pureza de la sangre mágica reinaría y ellos podrían someter a todos aquellos muggles y sangre sucia que se habían reído de ellos tiempo atrás.

Porque esta vez, los magos oscuros ganarían.


End file.
